Lighthawk Fox
by kyukyo777
Summary: What would happen when Washu accidentally open to a portal to another world only to have it suck Sasami into it. What would happen if that world is the shinobi world and Naruto save Sasami from other ninjas. might be harem.
1. Prologue

Lighthawk

Fox

This is my first Fanfic.

Summary: What would happen when Washu accidentally open to a portal to a another world only to have it suck Sasami into it. What would happen if that world is the shinobi world and Naruto save Sasami from other ninjas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tenchi Muyo

Prologue

A young girl of 15 years of age, with sky blue hair in two pony tails on top of her head, bright red eyes with fear in them, the dress she is wear is green with black and yellow trim and pink sleeves which is dirty as she runs through the forest looking like her life depends on it. When a flash of metal flies to towards her pinning her sleeve to a tree only to have three more what looks like blade pin and cut her dress.

"Hehehe, what do we have here a lone girl alone in this big forest? And she looks cute too maybe I can have my bloodline survive after all. Kukuku," says figure in the shadows as walks into the light. The figure is a man dressed in a black vest and black pants wearing a long sleeve fishnet underneath. His face is covered with a mask covering half his face and a cloth around his head with a metal plate on his forehead with a symbol with a scratch through it.

"Please sir don't hurt me!" pleaded the young girl.

"Kukuku, I don't think you are in any position to demand anything from me. I do as I please," said the man as he reach in a pouch and pulls out a blade and grab holds of the young girls dress and starts cutting it from the bottom up.

Realizing what the man was trying to do the young girl tries to struggle to get away but the man continues to cut her dress until opens up to show the girls under garments.

"Kukuku, well well what do we have here? You have such a nice body too bad you are letting it go to waste, hehe. Maybe I should do something about that," said the man as he reaches and slips his hand under her underwear and rubs the young girl's private area. "I'll definitely have my fun raping your cute body before I kill..." before he could finish what he was saying there was a flash of metal and the man's head fall his shoulders and spraying blood all over the poor young girl.

Realizing what had just happen start screaming in fear and then her vision went black as she faint to the ground.

After a few minutes the young girl wakes up and see that she is in a tent of some kind and to wonder where she is until a pair of ocean blue eyes appear and stares into her own bright red one._ Wow, I never seen such beautiful eyes._ Thought the young girl before she panic and tries to reach the other side of the tent while grabbing the blanket that is still covering her.

"AHHHH, I'm sorry to scare you but I realize you were awake I had to check if you were alright. By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto as he hold out his hand to the young girl.

The young girl look at the boy in front of her and began taking the detail of his features. The boy had sun kissed blond hair that looked wild and untamed, ocean blue eyes, and is wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit. As soon as the young girl saw what the boy was wear she almost puked but held fast as she took the offered hand and said with a smile, "My name is Masaki Sasami Jurai."

AN: I'm planning to make longer chapters after this but I was hoping to continue it after I get good reviews so send some reviews.

Please if don't like what you read don't give a review if you are going to flame me or bash me as I said before this is my first fanfic. Anyway the next chapter is a flash back of Sasami got to Naruto's world so and the timeline of this fic is during the two and a half training mission that Naruto is on. Till then ciao.


	2. Chapter 1: The cabbit and the fox

Lighthawk

Fox

AN: Thank you for the review though it is only two lol I do have plans for Naruto to gain the lighthawk wings do to the fact Sasami will be the one paired with him. Thou for now Sasami will cliing to Naruto since he did save her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.

Chapter 1

Last time:

"AHHHH, I'm sorry to scare you but I realize you were awake I had to check if you were alright. By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto as he hold out his hand to the young girl. 

The young girl look at the boy in front of her and began taking the detail of his features. The boy had sun kissed blond hair that looked wild and untamed, ocean blue eyes, and is wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit. As soon as the young girl saw what the boy was wear she almost puked but held fast as she took the offered hand and said with a smile, "My name is Masaki Sasami Jurai."

"Sasami? That is a beautiful name," said Naruto while giving Sasami a foxy grin. Sasami on the other hand blushed at the compliment. "So where are you from, Sasami?"

"Huh?" asked the young girl who had a worried and sad look on her face.

Seeing the look on his guest face began to worry as well. "Ok, nevermind that question. What is bothing you Sasami-chan?" Inquired the blond. Sasami blush when -chan was use in name.

"Sigh' It is just I miss home and I don't know where I am," said Sasami as tears start to form in her eyes. "I miss my sister Ayeka-neesan, Tenchi-niisan, Ryoko-san, Washu-sama, ojij-san, Tou-san, Okaa-san, EVERYONE!!" Sasami yell the last word as she start crying feeling last and insecure.

Naruto watching and listen as Sasami start to cry did the only thing that would help her. He went to Sasami and start holding her. As soon as he did that, Sasami latch on to Naruto and continue to cry on his shoulders while Naruto comfort her.

"Sssshhhhh, it is ok no one is going to harm you. Now tell me what happen and I will see if we can find a way to get you back home, ok?" Naruto said still holding Sasami.

Calming down and her tears no longer flowing, Sasami look into Naruto's and said, "Thank you Naruto. I hope I can find my way..." before she could finish what was going to say. The door open to reveal a middle age man in his fifty's with long unkempt white hair, wearing a red kabuki style outfit.

"Hey Naru... OOOHHH hello I didn't know I was interrupting my pupal while he was getting busy with a cutie," said the old man as he giggle pervertedly. See his student with a girl he pull out a note pad and started to write in it.

Sasami confuse look at Naruto then to the old man only to fallow the old man's gaze to herself. Realizing her state of dress emits a high pitch "EEP!" and covers herself up with the blanket and hides behind Naruto to get away from the old man's sight.

Naruto sweatdroped pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ero-sensei it is not like that I just found before a stupid mist missing shinobi rape her. So I cut the head off the asshole and save the girl not before she got sprayed with his blood and she freaked out and feinted on me. So I picked her up and carried her here and cleaned her up of the blood thou I had to throw away what is left of her dress since it is ruined but not before I covered with a blanket. And by the way if you put me in that perverted book of your I tell Baa-chan what you been doing for the entire training trip," Naruto said making his sensei pale at the thought of another beating from hell from that woman.

"Now Naruto you wouldn't tell Tsunade-sama about those time I went to the brothel instead of supervising your training, would you?... (getting a nod from the blond) ok ok I won't put you in my book. But I still need something to make a new book out of," sighed Naruto's sensei.

"We will talk about that later. Right now meet Masaki Sasami Jurai, Sasami meet Jiraiya the Legendary Perverted Sannin," said Naruto while introducing Sasami with his sensei. Sasami giggled at Naruto introduction of his sensei. Jiraiya, on the hand, groaned asking himself why he put up with Naruto.

"Well, Sasami (opting to change the subject) tell us about yourself," Jiraiya said hoping to avoid more insults from his student.

"Well..." Sasami started to tell about herself telling Naruto and Jiraiya about her home in the out skirts of Tokyo and her family then went into how she got into the situation that brought her to this place.

_Flashback_

_Sitting out on a bench in the freshly growing carrot patch, Sasami watch as she watch a young man wearing a pair of blue jeans with a tan jacket over a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt, has short black hair with a small pony tail in the back near the neck, and has brown eyes, working in the field. Building up a sweat, the young man wipes the sweat off his brow looks at Sasami and say, "Hey Sasami, can you get that canteen of water for me please?"_

"_Alright Tenchi-niisan!!" said the young girl as she and a hybrid of a cat and a rabbit grab the canteen of water and rush over to the young man and give him the canteen._

"_Ahhh, thank you Sasami and Ryo-ohki. Now time to get back to work. After I am done here we can go back have dinner." said Tenchi._

"_NYAAA!!" said the little cabbit name Ryo-ohki._

"_Ok Tenchi-niisan. I think I'll go ahead and head home and get started on dinner. Come on, Ryo-chan let's go," said Sasami as head back home._

_As Sasami walks down the path back towards home the sky began to darken as clouds form in a swirl. Lightning came down in a circle pattern around Sasami and Ryo-oki. "AAAAAAHHHHH," screams Sasami as light surrounds her and Ryo-oki._

_Tenchi, hearing the scream, rushes over realizing who was screaming. "SASAMI, RYO-OHKI!!" screams Tenchi as reach Sasami but was blown back by a strange force and land a few feet from Sasami's position. As tenchi gets up, his face had a look of horror as he was force to watch Sasami and Ryo-ohki disappear. The image that was left in his mind was Sasami reaching out for him as the light engulf her and then vanish..._

_Someplace in a forest_

_Sasami open her eyes and see that she is surrounded by trees. 'Hmmm, looks like I'm in a forest. Better look around mmaybe I can find a way home. I hope everyone are doing there best to fin...' didn't finish that thought because something shining flew by face and embedded itself in a tree. Scared for her life and without Tenchi there to protect her, she did the only thing she can do...she ran._

_End of Flashback_

"Later I got pin to a tree about to get rape when, as Naruto-kun said, was killed. I do want to thank you for saving my life Naruto-kun," said a grateful Sasami making Naruto blush with the kun honorfics.

"You said you have a hybrid animal of a cat and rabbit right?" ask Jiraiya.

"Yes, I did but I lost track of her when I flee from what do you call him?" said the young lady.

"He is a shinobi, like me and the gaki here," answer the Sannin only to get a glare from Naruto for the gaki comment.

Sasami was about to say something when she heard a "NYAAAAA" from the other room. Quickly grabbing a robe from the bathroom rushes out into the other room hoping that was who think it was, and sure enough it is.

"RYO-OHKI," scream Sasami as pulls the cabbit creature into a hug as the cabbit return the hug.

"Well that answer that question. I found the little guy almost becoming food for a band of bandits. I decide that it was too intelligent to be just animal so I saved it," said a grinning Jiraiya.

"Thank you so much. Jiraiya-sama.," said a grateful Sasami as she bow in respect.

"Ha, see that brat even your girlfriend give me respect," said the Sannin as he laughs at the blush that both teen are having.

"Ero-sensei, she give her respect like that because she doesn't know about how perverted you are," said one irritated blond.

"Anyway it is getting late and we have to get up in the morning and travel back to Konoha before sunset tomorrow," said the blond sensei.

"Hai!" was all was said before everyone turn in for the night.

In the middle of the night, Sasami woke up with a start having a nightmare coursing throught and getting a "nyaa" from a sleepy cabbit. Picking up her best friend decides to go to her new friend and wake him up.

"Mmmmm, huh? Sasami-chan is everything ok?" asked Naruto getting a shaking of the head from Sasami as a no. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare and I was wondering if I could sleep with you since you save and all I thought you can keep the nightmares away," ask Sasami with pleading eyes.

"Sure (making more room for Sasami) you can sleep next to me," was all that was said as Sasami lay next to Naruto just as both and a cabbit drift off to sleep a "good night and sweet dreams".

In Naruto's mindscape

Sasami was sleeping soundly only to feel something wet surrounding her. Openning her eyes, only to get up and look around. _Hmmm, why am I in a sewer? _Sasami thought curiously as she wonders what she thought was a sewer. "Naruto-kun!!" Sasami calls out as she wonders the sewer ending at a big cage with a paper stuck to it with a kanji for 'seal' on it.

"**WHO DARE DESTRUBS MY SLUMBER?,"** says a loud eerie voice coming from behind the cage as two blood red eyes revealed in the cover of darkness gazing at the young woman before it. With its eye becoming wide in recognizing who is in front of it the creature move into the light showing that is a giant fox and bows it head in front of the Sasami.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-you?" asked a scared Sasami.

Looking back up to meet its eyes with Sasami sensing the fear from her, it starts to transform into a smaller version of itself but took on a more feminine voice saying, **"Please do not be afraid your highness. I will not do any harm to a princess of Jurai. I am Kyuubi no Yoko, one of nine guardian of Ancient Jurai."**

Sasami stared at the once intimidating now gentle fox in surpised.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Masaki's

Lighthawk

Fox

AN: Ok, so I got some good reviews and most want, I'm proud to say, me to continue. So thank you. Now I for those who think that Sasami character is a bit off, yes it is but I planned it that why. Now this is the ninja world where thing can happen in a blink of an eye. So those who think that Tsunami would protect Sasami that fast think again. Please bare in mind that once Sasami feel secure again you will see her mature side with that mischievous tendencies from Tench Muyo come back out. As for Ryo-ohki, hehe, she is the same way. New world, unknown people, you think Ryo-chan might want to hide the fact she can transform? Both right now are hiding their abilities. So what would you do if you are in Sasami's and Ryo-ohki's place? Ok, I'm done ranting. Lol

Oh! Before I forget I have a forum up and poll that last until a certain point into the story. So tell me your thoughts and what you thing might be a good idea for the story and cast your vote. And btw if you want to think I should give Naruto more than 2 wives in the story pls put it in the forum so I can put up a different poll. Thank you and let the story continue. ( I hate long AN's don't you)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tenchi Muyo.

Chapter 2: Meet The Masaki's

Last Chapter:

Looking back up to meet its eyes with Sasami sensing the fear from her, it starts to transform into a smaller version of itself but took on a more feminine voice saying, **"Please do not be afraid your highness. I will not do any harm to a princess of Jurai. I am Kyuubi no Yoko, one of nine guardian of Ancient Jurai."**

Sasami stared at the once intimidating now gentle fox in surpised.

"I thought all the guardians were destroyed along with Ancient Jurai? If this is my old home then it should have been a wasteland and nothing should be able to live on it," stated the blue hair princess.

"**While it was true that old Jurai was destroyed. It wasn't completely. For if my memory serve me well we Nine Guardians have power to heal and revive the planet. But these ninjas were and evolution and quite different from your ancestors, your highness. So we got curious and decided to watch over this new world we created," answered the fox.**

"Ok, if you are one of the creators of this world then why did you attack my village," said a voice surpising both the Kyuubi and Sasami. Sasami turn around to find beautiful (to her) blue eyes staring into her own.

Realizing who the voice belongs to began to blush while asking, "N-n-naruto! What are you doing here?"

"**Your highness, you are in the boy's mindscape so it is only makes sense that he would be here. But to answer his question, I was happy with living peacefully with my young kits and my mate, which is a normal fox by the way, in a near by cave near your village and yes I do have life outside of being a Guardian so don't ask, Naruto. (getting the boy to blush) When I decided to go out to hunt with my mate, since my kits can take care of themselves, I didn't notice someone was watching my home but I as soon I got back my mate was killed in front of my eye and I was trapped in a chakra net keeping me from moving by a human with yellow eye and has a smell of snakes, but that is not the only thing he did went over to my sleeping kits and cast a fire jutsu burning my kits alive. After he was done he look into my eyes and laugh and said..." said the fox guardian as tear start to form in her eyes as she re account that night. **

_Flashback_

"_Kukuku, well well, I caught the Kyuubi but since I already take the power of your pups I don't need you but then again," said the being with yellow eyes as that person throw a kunai with a headband of the Leaf attach to it at the chakra net freeing the Kyuubi before running off in to the woods laughing like a madman._

_End of Flashback_

"**When I look closely at the headband, I realize that human was from your village I went to cut that fleshbag off before reaching the gate of your village in my combat form. But as I got there ninjas from your village thought I was attacking and attack me instead. I had to defend myself until a man that I assume is your father appeared with you in his arms and began to cast a jutsu and sealed me into you but I was not the only one to be seal into you..."**

"Hello my son. I'm so sorry for the life you lived and I know if you hate me I understand," said a man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black ANBU pants, a blue shirt with a Jounin vest, and a clock with red flames on the bottom and kanji for Yellow Flash on the back.

Naruto look at the man with wide and shock clear on his face. "F-f-father!?"

At The Masaki House Hold

Tenchi paced back and forth. "What is taking Little Washu so long? We need to find Sasami before something bad happens to her," he said as he bumps into someone and fall on his ass.

"Oh, pardon me Tenchi-sama I wasn't watching where I was going. I am also just as worried as you but I have confidence that Lady Washu will find Sasami put alittle more faith in her please," said a girl about Tenchi's age with purple hair in two long pony tails reaching her lower back, red eyes, and wearing a pink kimono, helps Tenchi of the ground.

"Thank you Ayeka. It is not that I don't have faith in Washu's abilities, I do, but it is taking to long to find her and I feel some what responsible for her disappearance," said the depress young man.

Pulling Tenchi into hug, Ayeka tries to calm him down. "Sasami will be alright and beside Ryo-ohki is with her so what..." "LET GO OF MY TENCHI YOU UPSTART BITCH!!" was heard interrupting Ayeka as a tick formed on her forehead. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU INCONCIDERATE PRATE SLUT!?" Ayeka yelled back while face the person who insulted her.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU FLATCHESTED HUSSIE!! LET GO OF MY TENCHI!!" said a woman with silver blue hair, yellow eyes, wearing a red stocking with a white v-neck dress that shows more curves the the Mississippi river, and a green and orange shoulder coat.

"YOUR TENCHI SINCE WHEN WAS TENCHI YOURS!? YOU OUT OF WORK HOOKER!!"

said Ayeka as twenty wooded cylinder devices appear floating around her.

"OH THOSE FIGHT WORD YOU BITCH!! YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU GOT ONE," as the woman start forming a ball of energy in her hands.

"Ayeka, Ryoko. Please don't fight in the house," said Tenchi trying to calm down the two women that he secretly love but didn't have the courage to tell them.

"STAY OF THIS, SHE IS GOING DOWN!!" yelled both women as they began the attack on each other only to be stop as their hands and feet bound by energy.

"Now I leave for a few hour trying to find Sasami and when I come out I find you two trying to fight inside the house. Will you two grow up!!" said a little girl about the same age as Sasami with red hair and green eyes, wearing green shorts, tan stocking, black shoes,and a light tan long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve blouse over it.

"Oh, thank goodness you got here in time I don't think I could stop them without your help, Little Washu," stated Tenchi as he wipe the sweat off his brow.

"No problem. I do have information on Sasami where abouts. It seems that whatever that storm was it transport our favorite cook to another world which I thought was long gone" announced Washu.

Ayeka hearing this just had a thought and diecide to voice it, "You don't mean what I think you mean do you?"

"Yes it is Ancient Jurai, a planet thought long destroyed long ago. Good thing ryo-ohki is with Sasami or it would took me days to find her instead of hours," said the self proclaim genius.

"So how are we going to rescue Sasami?" ask Tenchi receiving a smirk of mischievous of the genius.

"Well since we know where she is I can just transport us there and I I have just the device to do it. Oh, and don't worry about Mihoshi, I already contacted her and told her that we are of to find Sasami and said we will keep in touch. She might be a blond ditz but she does have resources to find out more about about Ancient Jurai at GP Headquarters," said Washu as pull out a small device out of nowhere.

"Now this device is how we can travel to Ancient Jurai. It is a transdimentional transport. It will send us from here to where Sasami is in matter of seconds. The only draw back which I'm still working on is that it is a one way trip. I only have enough power to transport four people. So we better prepare and get ready for operation rescue Sasami."

Everyone gave a nod as separate and prepare for the trip with all having the same thought. _We will get you home Sasami._

With Naruto and gang

After that night talking to his father and learning why the Kyuubi attack, his thought went back to what Kyuubi told him as he walk back to Konoha with his sensei and Sasami...

_Flashback_

"_Yes my son, I am your father. I am the Fourth Hokage, Namikage Minato," Minato said while pulling his son into a big hug. "You grown strong Naruto-kun I bet you have to beat the ladies off with a stick huh?"_

_The blush can be seen on Naruto's face as his father said that but then sadden as he remember how he was treated back at the village. Grabbing hold to his father like his life depended on it he start to cry and let all his emotion as mask began to fade._

"_The village didn't treat you well did they? (getting a nod from his son) I had a feel they would do that that is why I seal myself with the Kyuubi instead of sacraficing it. When you get back to the village I want you to go see the old man and demand your inheritance, ok?" ask Minato._

_This only made the younger copy of Minato to cry even harder. Realizing what might happen, Minato spoke in a more serious tone. "The Third was killed wasn't he? (getting another nod) Damn it!! How could have that have happen!?"_

_Naruto calm himself downand told his father about the Chunin exam and the war with the sound and sand. Listening very carefully, Minato was proud of his son's accomplishments but at the same time sad at the sacrifice that Third made to protect then back to proud yet blushing at the story of his son retrieving his old crush Tsunade to become Hokage. A foxy grin from on Minato face as a thought pass through his mind._

"_Ok, when you get back to the village ask for you inheritance from Tsunade-hime and call her hime not baa-chan. If she as tell her to put her hand on your forehead and I'll do the rest," said the senior blond as he thinking...'Forgive me kus-hime'_

"_Ok dad, but I didn't you had a crush on baa-chan." as Naruto said this Minato faceplant as a sweatdrop form on his head. Sasami watching the whole thing began to giggle at thought of Naruto's father having naughty thought about the leader of the village as the Kyuubi falls over laugh her head off at the sight._

"_Son that is a secret only known to your mom and now you, understand? (Naruto gave a nod) Good, now I believe Kyu-chan, and yes son she is a female, have something important to tell you," told Minato as he get up and brush himself off._

"_Thank you Mina-kun. Kit like your father said I do have something to tell you I told your father this and now I will tell you. The seal is weakening and the merger of our chakra is about to be complete. I will be in essence free both not in this body of a fox this from now belongs to you and the power of Jurai in which I will train you in using once I am free. Now don't fret it won't kill you. It will release both me and your father and trust me that council of your village will have hell to pay once Mina-kun is release. (getting a blush from the Fourth) Hehe, but most important is that you will be the new guardian as the new Kyuunbi oh and my name is Uzumaki Kitara your ancestor and maybe your future step mom," Kitara said the last part with a blush._

_Naruto was shock at first but then big grin form on his face when he learn that he will have a family and become the new Kyuubi and guardian of his world. Just one thought went though is mind thou. "Um Kaa-chan (getting a blush from Kitara) when will all this happen?"_

"_On the next full moon of Next month. Be ready it will hurt like a bitch for all three of us. Now you two get going and don't tell that pervert about this or we might end up in his next book," Kitara said. (outside of the mindscape Jiraiya sneezed in his sleep mumbling about a sexy woman talking about him)_

_Both Naruto and Sasami leave the mindscape to prepare for the day._

"_So Kitara-hime you don't mind sharing do you? (getting a no from Kitara) Then when we get out of here and you have your human form back want to get married?" ask Minato thou is only reply is an unconscious fox._

_End of Flashback_

As soon as Naruto remembers about getting he see the Gates of Konoha in the distant but before he could run to them a bright flash of light blinding not only him but Sasami and Jiraiya as well.

Sasami covering her eyes with her hand heard a familiar voice calling out her name, "SASAMI!!" With eyes wide in she couldn't help yell back in excitement, "AYEKA-NEESAMA!!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Merger Begins

Lighthawk

Fox

AN: Hey everyone just letting you guys know that so far only one person thinks that is a good idea for Naruto to have more than two wives. So keep sending reviews and also post in my forum if you want anything that you would like to happen in the story. I am taking down the poll since it doesn't appeal to have any merit but that might change.

Now to bigger news, I am in the thinking process of a new story one is already posted on my profile, which is coming soon after this story end, and a cyber ninja story where Naruto becomes ill and Tsunade can't do anything to help him but the fox, aka kyuubi, with the threat of dying by illness, decide to put Naruto to sleep and preserve his body till a certain time in the future where a cure is found. Also an OC will be introduce and will be the love interest to Naruto. Let's just say that she will be the descendant of a certain shy and caring person that follow (stalk) Naruto unnoticed.

Anyway keep up the reviews and pls be nice, I haven't been reviewing any stories but I will, like old saying goes "Do on to other as they do on to you". So be nice and I'll be one back.

Now back to the Story

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto and Tenchi Muyo

By the way there is a Naruto story out there that is similar to this one, only in starting, but rest mine but the title of the story is Naruto Muyo look it up and give review to the author. It is a good story and I hope you guys thinks so too.

Chapter 3: The Merger Begins Early

Last Time:

Sasami covering her eyes with her hand heard a familiar voice calling out her name, "SASAMI!!" With eyes wide in she couldn't help yell back in excitement, "AYEKA-NEESAMA!!"

Sasami runs towards her sister Ayeka, a young woman with violet hair and matching eyes as Sasami's, wearing a pink kimono and jumps into the air only to be caught by her big sister and hugs her like she been gone for years. Seeing the two interact, Naruto smile then have a sadden look upon his face with the thought that he will never see Sasami again but brush the notice aside thinking. _As long as she is happy, I would do anything for here _(sounds familiar). As he does a few hand signs to preform a **Shunshin no Jutsu**, when his name was called out and was tackled my a girl of 6-7 years of age, with dark skin, long brown and silver hair, gold color eyes, and wearing white dress with a picture of a carrot on the front.

Blinking a couple times, Naruto look at the girl thinking. _Hmmm, looks like a normal girl... Hey wait..., _looking closely, Naruto saw the pairs of ears the girl had which were twiching up and down. Realizing who she might be decides decides to voice his thought, "Ryo-ohki?"

"Nyaaaa!!" was the only thing the girl said as she runs toward a giggling Sasami and transform back to her cabbit form, leaving a slack jaw Naruto. Seeing and giggling at the antics of Ryo-ohki, Sasami runs to Naruto as Ryo-ohki jump on top of her head. "Come on Naruto you have to meet my Family. I have told them about how you save me and took care of me. That, plus, Lady Washu says that she wants to study your world since it used to my old home planet, The First Jurai," said Sasami and she takes Naruto by the hand and pull him toward her sister and friends who she considers family.

"Naruto this is Ayeka-neesama, Tenchi-niisan, Washu-sama, Ryoko-neesan," said Sasami as she points to a violet hair woman, a man with short black hair with a short pony tail, a redded girl which looks to be the same age as Sasami, and a silver blue hair woman who looks older than she appears to be."Guys this is Naruto, He save me from a bad man who to do very bad things to me." Sasami's family greeted Naruto with 'Thank you's and hugs.

"It is nice to meet you Ayeka-sama, Tenchi-san, Washu-sama, Baachan," greeted Naruto only to get bopped on the head by Ryoko saying, "I AM NOT OLD. CALL ME OLD AGAIN AND I'LL..." Before she could finish her threat, Washu came up to Ryoko and pull her away by an ear. "Ow ow ow ow. Alright alright, I'll leave the brat alone."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head saying, "Gomen Ryoko-san it just that you look older than you are and I always speak my mind." As this being said Sasami came up to Naruto and kiss him on the cheek say, "It is ok Naruto-kun. When I first met her I thought she was old too. But I do believe Baachan is a good nick name for her. KYAAA!!." After the last past was said Ryoko tried to hit Sasami only to nothing but air. "Ack!! Naruto, quick Run!!," warned the light bule hair girl as she and Naruto run from an angry Ryoko trying to hit them both. "GET BACK HERE, BOTH OF YOU!!"

The rest of the group laugh at the antics of the three. Getting a "Sillies" from Ayeka talk about her little sister and her new best friend, which she would tease Sasami later. Jiraiya having his fill of laughter at the three, said, "Ok you guys enough, we need get to the Hokage's office and soon before she kills me." Getting a nod from everyone. They continue toward Konoha.

"So Naruto-san, What is your village like?" asked Ayeka trying to past the time before coming to the gates.

"You will see, Ayeka-sama. We are almost there. The only thing I can tell you it is a beautiful sight," answered Naruto before stopping to talk to the guards with Jiraiya.

"Halt!! State your name and your business being here," Said one of the guards.

"I am Jiraiya and this is my pupil, we are just returning from a three year training mission. Also we have a few guest with us that we need to see the Hokage about," said Jiraiya.

"Ok wait here we will have the ANBU escort you to the Hokage's office," said the guard as he send word for an ANBU.

Thirty Minutes Later: Hokage's Office

Sitting at a desk is a woman who looks to be in her early twenty's, with long blond hair that been put into two pony tails in the back, brown eyes, wearing a pair navy blue pants, white kimono top, and a green jacket on top of it, and did I forget to mention very well endowed. "Sigh' I wish something would happen. This paper work is getting really troublesome (somewhere in the village a certain lazy nin sneezed). I really miss the brat," said the bored blond. She look at the hat with a kanji for Hokage with a sad smile thinking, _When that brat comes back I'm going to give a big hug and kiss on his forehead. _Giggling at the thought, was brought out of her musing when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Answer the blond.

Coming threw the door was one of the members of the ANBU. "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya and his student have return from their training mission," said the ANBU with a salute. Perking up a bit hearing her favorite knucklehead return she said, "Go ahead let them in!!" With a nod the ANBU left and close the door only to have that same door open and a group of people come in. "Hey Baa-ooff!" began Naruto only to be envelope into a hug with his head between two mound of flesh unable to breath. "B-b-baac-c-chan c-c-can't b-b-beathe!!" said the blond as he began to panic thinking that if he stay there any longer he would suffocate. Jiraiya, while watching the whole thing, was thinking, _Lucky brat, thou I wouldn't mind dying like that. _After that thought ran through his head he began giggling pervertedly. Which earning him a trip to a wall.

With a still balled up smoking fist in the air, the Hokage take Naruto's head in her hands give the brat a kiss on his forehead before letting go. Dazed and shocked, Naruto blushed then took a chapter out of Hinata's book and feinted. "NARUTO-KUN!!," screams Sasami catching the blond and setting his head on his lap. The Hokage looked at the young light blue haired girl after the said girl scream Naruto's name. Blinking a couple time then with a mischievous grin said, "Hmmm I didn't know that Naruto had such a cute girlfriend."

As the blush crept up on Sasami's face she began acting like Ayeka when she first notice how handsome Tenchi is. "W-w-well... I-I-I... t-t-that... i-i-is," stuttered Sasami as her face grew redder and redder. The rest of the gang who was watching what was going on had one thing in their mind, _When did Sasami start getting girlie? She was always the mature one when she was with us._

It was at this point Naruto woke up and stared at Sasami think, _Wow, Sasami is really beautiful when she blushes. Reminds me off Hinata, of course she blushes only when I'm around. Maybe both Sasami and Hinata likes me. I'll ask them both later. _Sasami felt eyes upon her and look around and found of her family or the blond lady that is Hokage looking at came to the conclusion that there is only one that might be looking at her and look down to Naruto. Looking into each other's eyes, began to realize what kind of position they were in and immediately got off the ground and look away from each other blushing.

Remembering what his father wanted him to do began to speak. "Tsunade-hime can you do my a huge favor?" ask the blond brat.

Hearing 'hime' at the end of her name, Tsunade blush maintain composer and ask a question herself. "Well I have two question before I do this 'favor' of yours. One: What is it? Two: why did you call me hime instead of Baachan?" asked the big chested (I mean BIG) blond.

"I can answer both at the same time. Just put your hand on my forehead and all your questions answered," answered the blond brat.

Hesitant and quite suspicious, Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's forehead and the next thing she knew she blacked out along with Naruto. As the two lay on the floor on unconscious a thin red hazy developed around them. Sasami wanted to go make sure Naruto was ok when she was stop by a hand of Jiraiya who said, "I think is best we don't disturb them we just have to see wait and see what happens next.

Naruto's mindscape

Tsunade open her eyes and saw that she is in a sewer like hall. Feeling a bit uneasy and mumbling about pranking little brat, started waking the path ending at a gate with a paper attach to it with a kanji for seal. _Great I'm in the brat's mind._ Thought the blond.

"Hello Tsunade-hime, thank you for coming," said a feminine voice. Tsunade look ing the direction of the voice only to have a cute nine tail fox... _Wait nine tails!? _Paniced the blond as she walk backward only to bump into something but that something wrap its arms around her waits then whisper in her ear, "Long time no see Tsunade-hime if you are wondering where Naruto is lets just say he is having a nice dream about a certain light blue hair girl she is with right now." Ending that statement with a kiss to nape of Tsunade's neck. Which got a moan of pleasure form said blond.

Wanting to face the person holding, Tsunade turn only to gasp as she stare into a pair of beautiful ocean blue eye. "Minato-san is that..." Tsunade didn't finish as soft lips press onto hers. Letting her emotion get the better of her deepen the kiss only to stop regretfully a few minutes later to catch some air.

"Yes Tsu-hime it is me Minato and I want to kiss you like that forever," said the other blond looking like an older Naruto.

"But what about age? That would be a definate problem. I don't mind the kissing but to be involved I don't think people would understand," said a worried Tsunade.

"That is why you are granted youth and immortality same as Naruto since the girl he like is also a few hundred years old and mature than she let's on," said the blond ex-leader.

"Hmmm, I can work with that," said the other blond as she ready for another round of tonsil hokey.

Back in the real world

Tsunade wakes up and has a huge grin on her face but then blush a deep red when she see everyone looking at her. Looking around Tsunade finds Naruto lay on his back on the ground. "What happen?" ask certain pervert. Blinking a couple time, looks at Jiraiya with a mischievous grin and performs a few hand signs releasing her genjutsus. Jiraiya was shocked as his jaw hit the floor, looking at his old teammate, well you can't call old anymore, Tsunade looked to be twenty years old and not a single wrinkle on her or imperfections for that matter. "Blame the brat's father and soon to be other mother, hehe," she said while getting giddy and giggle like she was sixteen again.

Smiling and being happy with the village's leader's re found youth, looks at Naruto and walks to him just so she can pick up and lay his head on lap again. "What is going on with Naruto? Why is he not waking up?" ask the blue haired girl as Ayeka walks over to her little sister wrapping her arms around Sasami's shoulder. "I'm sure there got to be an explanation as to why your boyfriend is not waking up at this time," she said as could resist teasing her about her little sisters feeling for the boy.

"According to the Kyuubi or as she like to call herself Uzumaki Kitara, the full moon of the next month is fast approaching and Naruto won't survive the transformation if he is awake that is the pain will be too much. The pain is so bad the she believes that is it wouldn't be compared to what this village had done to him. So what she is doing is finding a sacred tree and there Naruto will be place in a cocoon like energy. So until the full moon, Naruto will be in a coma," said a sadden Tsunade.

"Neesama I don't feel so hot..." said Sasami as loses consciousness and falls next to Naruto as a bright aura envelopes both them blinding everyone then disappears.

"Sasami!? SASAMI!!" screams Ayeka. "No no no no NOOOOOOOOO!!" Running to Tenchi starts crying on his shoulder as Ryoko clenches her fist and punches a wall only to walk back to Ayeka and over her shoulder as well. Ayeka sees this and run to Ryoko and cries on her too while leading her to the couch in the office.

"Hokage-sama isn't there anything we can do to find both Naruto and Sasami?" asked Tenchi as he too look like he is about to break.

"Well Kitty-hime said that there is a sacred tree here in Konoha be I don't know what it looks like." Said Tsunade.

"I know what it looks like since I'm a Juraian princess. We have to look for a tree that has a very powerful aura and it must be near stationary water like a pond or lake," Said Ayeka after regaining her composer after hearing a way to finding Sassami and Naruto.

"I think I know where such a tree might exists but to get to it we a guide to help us," said the blond leader.

"Who?" everyone asked all at once.

Tsunade looks at everyone in a calm but spoke in a very serious tone, "Mitarashi Anko."


	5. Chapter 4: the Guardian Awakens

Lighthawk

Fox

AN: Hey everyone just want to say thank you for those who given their reviews and please continue making reviews. As to a few people who wanted just a Naruto/Sasami well let's just wait and see what developes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.

Chapter 4: The New Guardian Awakens

Last Time

"Neesama I don't feel so hot........." said Sasami as loses consciousness and falls next to Naruto as a bright aura envelopes both them blinding everyone then disappears.

"Sasami!? SASAMI!!!!!" screams Ayeka. "No no no no NOOOOOOOOO!!" Running to Tenchi starts crying on his shoulder as Ryoko clenches her fist and punches a wall only to walk back to Ayeka and over her shoulder as well. Ayeka sees this and run to Ryoko and cries on her too while leading her to the couch in the office.

"Hokage-sama isn't there anything we can do to find both Naruto and Sasami?" asked Tenchi as he too look like he is about to break.

"Well Kitty-hime said that there is a sacred tree here in Konoha be I don't know what it looks like." Said Tsunade.

"I know what it looks like since I'm a Juraian princess. We have to look for a tree that has a very powerful aura and it must be near stationary water like a pond or lake," Said Ayeka after regaining her composer after hearing a way to finding Sassami and Naruto.

"I think I know where such a tree might exists but to get to it we a guide to help us," said the blond leader.

"Who?" everyone asked all at once.

Tsunade looks at everyone in a calm but spoke in a very serious tone, "Mitarashi Anko.".......

_  
_It has been few weeks since Sasami and Naruto disappeared and it is getting close to this month's full moon. They did find found the Sacred Tree of Jurai and yes is was it was in the training ground 44 aka The Forest of Death with the Anko, the Snake Mistress.

_Flashback_

"_A Sacred Tree? Well there is only one tree that I know of that fits the description is one I found deep in the Forest of Death. It was surrounded by water and there were four platforms in front of it. One huge with three smaller ones surrounding it forming a triangle," stated Anko in her thinking pose. "Oh! And it was very calm and peaceful it has been one of my favorite place when I want to cool off when I get pissed." Getting some snickering from the ANBU guards outside letting everyone know that they were listening._

_Tsunade bringing her hands together and lay her head on them asked, "Is the anyway you can take us there?"_

"_Yes I can show you the way but I don't know how much that is going to do you. But I do know that the gaki is ok," answered the snake charmer. (don't ask, don't tell)_

"_WHY HELL NOT? MY SISTER AND NARUTO HAS GOT TO BE THERE. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE IS ALRIGHT HAVE YOU SEEN HIM!?" screamed a distraught Ayeka._

_Holding up her hands saying, "My apologizes, but I was there not too long ago and as I was there to cool off since a man tried to grab my ass..... let's just say he won't be using that hand for a while (making all the males in the room shiver) but as I was getting ready to leave I was blinded by a bright light and when my sight was clear I saw Naruto encased in some kind of cocoon of energy in the center platform floating ten feet off the ground. As well as the Fourth Hokage, a beautiful red head, and another beautiful woman with long blue hair, wearing a priestess robes who told me that her name is Tsunami and Naruto is going to be the new Guardian of my world. After that she told me not to let anyone near the sacred area for the transformation have begun and tell her sister that she and Naruto is alright."_

_That was a shock to Ayeka. "Wait, Tusnami is a goddess to the people of Jurai and protects all sacred trees of Juria. If what you say is true then Sasami is Tsunami and vice versa. But how can that be?" she said as she couldn't handle any more surprises and faints._

_Tsunade pinch the bridge of her nose trying to make the headache go away. "I'm getting too old for this shit." After saying that pull a saki bottle out of her secret stash and pour herself a cup._

_Flashback ends_

There was nothing they could do but wait until the full moon which is only a day away and the Masaki family went to sight seeing in village. But what surprise them is that many of the villagers look at them with glares and start whispering to each other.

"Hey aren't those the people with that demon brat?"

"Yeah. Look at the one with the tail, I bet she is a demon. If she is a demon the others must be one too."

"I agree. Look at the guy wearing those clothes. You can tell he is a demon. What human wears those time of clothes."

"I don't know. I mean Gai wear spandex maybe that guy is related to him."

"And that purple haired one, looks like a demon whore. I bet she spread her legs for the demon brat and get paid for it. I mean I know that the demon brat is not rich but I bet she gets paid by some rich person just out of sympathy."

"And what about the red head? What is that? It looks like using some kind of power and waiting to destroy this Village."

Hearing that some of the villagers grab some rocks off the ground and throwing them at Tenchi and friends yelling, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON LOVERS!!! YOUR KINDS NOT WELCOME IN OUR VILLAGE!!!! THE HOKAGE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FOR EVEN ENTERING OUR VILLAGE AND KILL THAT DEMON BRAT FOR BRINGING OUTSIDERS AND FOR TRESON!!!!!" As more rocks are being thrown, a huge mob began to form and some look were ninjas and they start throwing kunais and shurikens.

Ayeka put up a barrier to protect herself and others, as more and more of the villagers gather to drive them out. This caused the villagers to get more aggressive and thrown anything at hand. One of the ninjas got lucky and nailed Ayeka with a kunai in the chest and she fell to the ground only be caught by Tenchi. Seeing what happen to Ayeka, Ryoko got pissed and flew right at the nin who threw the weapon and grabbing him and flying up a few feet slam the nin to the ground and created a energy blade in her hand yelling, "ALRIGHT WHOS NEXT!!!!"

Tenchi worried about Ayeka picked up the purple haired girl and yell at Ryoko, "STOP RYO-CHAN!!!! AYE-CHAN IS BLEEDING AND WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL QUICK!"

It was that moment that Tsunade appeared. Seeing Ayeka hurt, she ran to her and started to heal her and scan Ayeka's body. "What the hell happen?" she asked the group.

"I don't know. We were going to see the village but every villager started to glare at and start 'Demon lovers' next thing we know we were assaulted and getting rock and these weird blades. Ayeka put up a barrier to protect us but one of the guys in the ninja outfit throw one of the weird blades and it some how got threw and hit Aye-chan in the chest and she dropped but I caught her and Ryo-chan fought back and drove that same ninja into the ground hard. Is Aye-chan going to be ok?," answered Tenchi but blushing as he realize what he just called Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Yes, I got here just in time. Any later and she would have been died. But we still need to take to the hospital. Just the ignore the fools of our fair village. They hate like Naruto but I can't tell you why until Naru-chan returns," said the Hokage as she takes Ayeka from Tenchi and whe and the other ran to the hospital. While the ANBU took the most of the villagers who was in the incident to Morino Ibiki by order of Tsunade.

At the hospital, Tsunade help heal Ayeka with the other doctors and nurses while cursing up a storm of how stupid and ignorant the villagers are. "I swear if one more villager tries this again I'm going to finish what the Kyuubi start sixteen years ago." "Now now, Tsunade-sama let's not go that far. I rather do something that make the Uchiha massacre look like a what the Demon of the mist did," said one of the few ANBU nins who care and doesn't think badly of their favorite blond.

After that nobody dared attack Tenchi and his friends. It had been four days and on this day was the day Naruto was to awaken and take his place as one of the guardian of this world. Tenchi trained with Ryoko while Ayeka studied in the medical field to help him and Ryoko with the help of Washu and Tsunade for it was Tsunade's idea to train so that they won't have to deal with what happen earlier. But as they were train/studying a loud explosion was heard somewhere in Konoha and Tsunade with a few ANBU appear in front of them. "Tenchi-san there has been an attack at the Forest of Death and I believe whoever is attacking is after Naruto," said the Blond leader.

Ayeka, hearing this, panic. "Sasami!!!!" say that while getting up and rush towards the sound of the explosion with the rest of the group following right behind.

When they got to the Forest of Death, they saw tree figures fighting two others wearing black cloaks with red clouds in a clearing. One of the cloak figure notice the group and made a few hand sign then send a huge fireball at them. Realizing the danger they were in, Tenchi and the others jumped out of the way only to have Ayeka getting hit in the leg and she fall on her knees. As the fireball gets closer, Ayeka watch in horror and shuts her eyes only to hear someone calling her name but nothing came, no pain, no feeling of hot flames burning at her flesh. She open her eyes and to her shock there was a woman with blue hair wearing a white robe with white energy shape like wings protecting her and Ayeka. "Sasami!?" was all that came out of Ayeka's mouth as the woman before her turn her head and said, "No time to talk Neesama, we have to get you safe. Now get over to the others behind the energy field and protect Naru-kun till he wakens. We must not let them take him away." Ayeka nodding her head and rush to the others only to collapse behind the field. Looking at her leg, she saw a huge gash in her thigh and winch at the pain that has finally registered.

Tsunade saw the wound on Ayeka and rush to her to heal the purple haired girls leg. Ayeka thanked Tsunade for her help, while summon small logs to reinforce the energy field that is protecting the sacred tree and a crystal about the size of a human body. "Is that Naruto?" asked one of the ANBU who looked at the crystal only to get knocked out from a chop to the back of his neck. Everyone was shocked to see another figure in a black cloak with red clouds, wearing a red spiral mask behind the energy field. Sasami saw this and was in shocked and in horror that someone was able to get pass the field and rush to block the cloaked figure from approaching the crystal. "Hmmmm? So that is where the container of the Nine Tails is. (grabbing Sasami by the neck and raising her off the ground while slamming her to a tree) No child, you can't stop me from my destiny. I need that boy and what he has in him to control the world. And if I have to kill you to achieve that so be it," said the figure as he grabs a blade from his pouch and prepares to stab Sasami.

Coughing up blood from being to a tree and being held in place the figure hand, Sasami realize that she might die thou it would be only for a few seconds since she merge with Tsunami and will kill the this man for thinking she could kill a woman with a power of a goddess. Closing her eyes she wait for the kill blow but it never arrive eye even behind her eyelids she saw a blinding bright light and wondered what is going on.

Figure was about to strike the fatal blow to Sasami when he was blinded by a bright light. "What the.........AHHHHHHHH!!!! OOF!!" he said a before being flung to a huge tree passed the energy field.

Everyone cover their eyes as the look at the source of the bright light. As they wondering what is happening they all heard loud cracking noise and realize the crystal was breaking. Soon as the light dimmed a lone figure floats in midair. With blond hair, wearing white pants, a white priest like robe with slit the sides making more leg room, and behind the figure was nine white with blue tips that look like they are on fire. Out of the ground two hilt like objects form then raise above the ground and into the figure hand. "You touch Sasami-chan again and I will kill all who have earn my **WRAITH**," said the figure who still has his yes close.

One of the figure with black cloak who had a blue skin and has a sword leaning on his shoulder snort and then laugh as he made his way to Sasami. "And who do you think you are? If this girl is so precious to you then I'll be the SOB and kill her," the figure said while getting closer and putting his sword against Sasami's neck only getting a groan of pain from the girl.

"Who am I? WHO AM I!? I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. I am ruler and guardian of this world. I AM NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO, KING OF ANCIENT JURAI!!!!!" was all that was said as Naruto open his powerful blue eyes then vanished in a blur as a hissing sound was heard.

AN: Well sorry it took me so long to update. Pls let me know what you think and make some suggestions whit some correction and future ideas for the next chapter. Till then ciao


	6. Update

A/N: To my loyal readers I am planning to finish Lighthawk Fox but right now I am having a major brain fart and writers block on the story. So I am working on my new story The Last Arkkadian to get my creative mind going (wish I was getting paid for this that would be a good motiveation lol) Pls read and review that story as well.


End file.
